


Valentine's day

by Hoodies_and_Snapbacks



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Bubbline, College AU, F/F, Human AU, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodies_and_Snapbacks/pseuds/Hoodies_and_Snapbacks
Summary: :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote at 12 am cause there needs to be more valentines bubbline fics. Hopefully you still enjoy it

Marceline shifted foot to foot, hoping Bonnie was still awake. All the lights were out in her room. Did she forget their plans? Slowly, the door creaked open, revealing a disoriented Bonnie who was currently rubbing her eyes.  
"Uh, wha time is it..?"

"7. Don't tell me you've been studying all day, Bon. You're such a loser."

Bonnie scoffed and lightly punched Marceline in the arm as she passed by her. 

Her hands started to shake a little as she got more and more nervous. Would she like them? Biting down on her lip, she gathered her courage and drew two items out of a bag she was holding while the bag was set on the only clear surface( a desk by the entrance). 

"Flowers? Huh?" Bonnie had that cute look on her face again where she scrunched up her eyebrows and pouted a bit in confusion. 

"Uh, yeah. It's Valentines day?"

"Oh, is it?"

Marceline resisted the urge to face palm and instead just rolled her eyes. She had forgot how absent minded Bonnie was. "Yes Peebs," Marceline said with her ever present smirk.

"Oh. Cool. Are those for me then?"

"Yeah, i guess so." Hopefully the sarcasm in Marceline's voice was masking her anxiety. She handed over a heart shaped box of choclates as well.

As Bonnie held the roses and chocolates, the gears started to turn in her head. Her mind was still cloudy. She had fallen asleep at her desk after 20 hours awake after all. "What for?"

Uh, shit. Fuck. Just say it Marcy! Get yourself together! "They're uh, friend chocolates. You know, like for good friends." 

You coward! Her brain continued to scream at her as she put on a very awkward smile. Hopefully it wouldn't resemble a grimace too much.

"Thanks? I do like chocolate and flowers i guess?"

"So, anyways, are we getting to this movie marathon or what?"

"Shitty movies or horror movies first?" A knowing grin plastered itself on Bonnie's face.

"Both," Marceline said back with a smile.

\--------

It wasn't until most of the way through 2nd movie, with empty take out containers scattered in front of them, that Marceline mustered enough courage. 

She pulled her head away from the current pile of blankets they were engulfed in. "Hey uh, Bonnie?"

"Yeah? Whats hanging, Marcy?" Bonnie replied back, pausing the movie with her free arm.

For a moment, Marceline fidgeted with her hands, refusing to meet Bonnie's eyes. "Um, I," she stopped again.

Worry knitted itself in Bonnie's brow. "If something's wrong, you know you can tell me right?"

"No, no... it's just. Theyweren'tfriendchocolates."

Bonnie was still trying to process the previous statement when Marceline started to ramble on.

"I've liked you for a while. And not in like a friend way, per say, but like it's totally cool if you don't! I like friendship. It's good. And of course, i don't want to assume just cause you're gay, that you would like me. After all, you are really cute, and talented, and smart, and... i'm not but-"

Bonnie would have been worried about how red Marceline's face had grown if it wasn't for how hard she was smiling herself. Luckily, her hand on Marceline's arm was enough to end her rambling. Anxious and hopeful eyes met hers for the first time in the last 5 minutes.

"Marcy, of course i like you. I was just being a dingus earlier, i promise."

That rare, 1000 watt smile broke out on Marceline's face. "Really?"

"Really, really."

Still, Marceline had one last thing she wanted for that night. "Do you think i can... ya know?"

"What?"

She waved her hands out as she grew flustered yet again. "Ya know, like kissyouorsomething"

The only reply Marceline got was a happy, and slightly cocky smile.

"Yeah, i think that would be okay." Bonnie leaned in slowly and let Marceline close the gap. Soft, and warm and maybe a little bit clumsy. There's nothing more she could want. 

While Bonnie fell asleep after 1 and a half more movies, Marceline was still grinning widely and gazing fondly at Bonnie's face even with the bit of dried drool at the corner of her mouth. She turned off the TV and snuggled deeper into the blankets, careful not to disturb Bonnie and began drifting off to sleep beside her.


End file.
